legacyofruinfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 2: Switchback Ambush!
Loc: Mark's House SFC Oslo is a douche. Sgt. Renn Phearson is Squad leader over Brian / Gen. She is a bitch. They are Fireteam 1. Cpl. Lionel Haxton. Country boy. Also in our truck are Special Teams. Olga Cain is our Squad leader. She is SSgt. Really a clerk. We all load into trucks. Nathan and Frebo eat the last two sandwhiches in our faces. 12 hours to kill during first leg of trip. Talking amongst milita members. Then half for the night. Seamus traps rabbits and shares them. Then he tans the skins on the roof of our truck. Sgt. Phearson complains at him. Middle of the 7th day. Next Day there is a sound of an explosion. Everyone scrambles. Our convoy is on the opposite side of a switchback from some billowing smoke. Scouts, engineer, snipers, rockets, are deployed to the middle ridgeline. Word comes back that the explosion was 2 friendly vehicles destroyed by 4 enemy vehicles. Standard troops move up the hillside. new vantage: enemy troops celebrating over our downed trucks. We take aim. Sid begins by firing at squad leader. Shoulder wound, she goes down.Sid refires, snaps ESL rifle in half. Elliot misses MG. Salazhar fires at back truck. A few die. Truck cannot move. Judd fires at front truck. It blows up. Enemy is locked in position. Enemy breaks, Full salvo. Mc. kills first MG. Elliot kills second MG. Drivers killed. Someone replaces an dead EMG. He scores several hits before abandoning the truck right before Judd's rockets destroys the MG end of that truck. Replacement EMG now known as Ehero. Ehero dodges several rounds of fire. ESL gets up and makes a break for cover. Sid gets her hate-on for the ESL and tries to get her in transit. ESL goes down. Sid's second shot injures a medic. Salazhar gibs 2 more guys. Mc fires twice at the ESgt., killing her. General round of grenade fire. Ehero is saving Emedic. Sid takes shots at the Ehero. He is wounded. Elliot starts treating Private Perret. Specialist Jordan Moves to the close friendly truck. Ehero is using the far friendly truck as cover. Jordan calls for medic. Elliot makes his away down to CFtruck after stabalizing Pvt. Perret. Electing not to be a COMPLETE douchebag, Salazhar opts not to fire at FFtruck because of injured friendlies. Judd decides he's running for DOUCHEBAG 1 (MVP) and scores a critical hit, killing Emedic and all our injured friendlies. Elliot takes fire from the one remaining nonhero. Its a fleshwound and he dives for cover. Sid takes nonhero's brains out and then hits Ehero in the gut. EHero falls to the ground and takes a return shot at Sid before dying for good. ALL ENEMIES DIE. ALL NON-UNIT6 FRIENDLIES DIE. ALL UNIT6 SURVIVE. 1 MAJOR INJURY. 1 MINOR INJURY. Pvt. Josh Glascock. Rflmn Sqd.1 Fireteam2. Leg wnd. Rcmd minimal leg use for a week. Pvt. Richelle Perret. Assault Sqd. 3 Fireteam 3. Chest wnd. Rht. Lung collapsed.Stablized. Rcmd Rotated out. Spc. Jordan Recovers a Jeep. Transportation platoon tries to requisition said Jeep. Judd tells him he can piss off. That night we campout in a valley by the river. Papers recovered from the dying friendlies by Spc. Jordan warn that the town of Bormane has been occupied by Ress Soldiers. This will be our next mission. We will Assault the town from the SW. We will stop 10 mi. outside of Bormane. Scouting missions will be by Scouts / Snip / Rflmn. category:games